


Leaving The Nest

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Diaval - Freeform, DiavalxMalificent, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Fluff, Maleficent - Freeform, Raven - Freeform, Wings, cawcaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wars are over, the days seem brighter than they did in King Stefan's reign. With the moors and Aurora's kingdom united there are merely three questions on everyone's mind:<br/>1. When are Queen Aurora and King Philip having children?<br/>2. Since he has done his job, why hasn't Maleficent released Diaval from her servitude?<br/>3. If Maleficent is not planning on releasing Diaval, when are THEY having children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> "Go why don't you," Maleficent said. Averting her eyes, her teeth lightly gritting, "Go back home then." 
> 
> Diaval watched her carefully, before looking around, "If you haven't noticed, Mistress, this is my home. And I'm not going anywhere."

     The warm sun started rising as the black haired boy woke up, he yawned and looked around. The air seemed cleaner with the wars over, no more fighting, no more evil planning, no more hiding, no more nights where he'd pretend not to hear his mistress weeping silently to herself.

     Speaking of his Mistress, he noticed her on the branch below him. (On _their_ tree.) He rolled his shoulders back and rolled his head back, cracking his neck. Then he looked to the sky, the sun, and smirked before changing his form into a chicken. (Maleficent had given him the ability to change himself the other night.) Then he stretched his neck, stomping his little chicken feet before letting out a " _COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO_ " startling Maleficent awake. 

     She glared up at him– _the chicken_ , and bared her teeth. Her breath was rugged and her eyes were wide. Chicken Diaval was gurgling a sound, turning away— he was _laughing_. 

     "You little cretin, you twit, you-you **dog**!" She snarled, of course she wasn't that mad but she couldn't let Diaval off that easy.  

     The chicken froze and gaped at her, before turning into a raven, flying down to her and cawing at her fiercely. She tried swatting him lightly but he just flapped a wing in her face. 

     She guarded her face and rubbed her fingers together, before she heard that the fluttering stopped. She looked and saw a cute, black, teacup puppy on her lap, "Now that's more like it, cute and quie-" 

     She stopped as the puppy began yelping loudly, trying to get her attention. She sighed and the puppy turned into a man, the man sat on her lap and had his hands nicely on his lap, a glare in his eyes. 

     "That was utterly disgusting, Mistress, and I refuse to talk to you." Diaval said, turning his head away, then saying, "but seriously? I mean, I dog? A filthy mutt, my god. Have you ever been a dog before? Do you know what dogs eat? They eat everything. They slobber and bite and growl and lick and scratch..." he said rubbing his hands, which she notice had scars on too. 

     Fine, she thought, "I'm sorry." she said. 

     Diaval looked at her, "What?" 

     She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "Get off of me now." 

     "Did you say...?" 

     "Leave me, we have to go to the castle today and help Aurora settle in, I want you to go and get flowers for her, she said she wanted a specify kind, so go to the castle and ask her. Go." Maleficent said dismissing him. He just smiled and flew off. 


End file.
